


Bedtime Stories Against the World

by cyaninja



Category: Naruto
Genre: Akatsuki!Kakashi, KakaObi Week 2019, M/M, Reincarnation, Reverse roles, Sukea/Tobi, War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-02
Updated: 2019-02-15
Packaged: 2019-10-21 05:01:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 12,398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17636420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cyaninja/pseuds/cyaninja
Summary: Drabbles written for the KakaObi Week. These stories are connected even though you can enjoy them as individual pieces.





	1. Reincarnation

**Author's Note:**

> It's the first day of the KakaObi Week 2019 and I'm already super excited! It's such an amazing opportunity to go with something entirely different from the usual.

The crescent moon shone softly, illuminating white light.

Kakashi wasn’t quite sure what had made him open the curtains that night. This was one of those odd hours when the air felt different even though everything seemed and sounded normal. Sure, the water heater was making thumping sounds and the light bulb above the kitchen sink flickered once or twice every minute but those things were perfectly ordinary little household quirks. Perhaps the strange feeling stemmed from sleep deprivation. After all, it was almost three o’clock.

A low whimper snapped Kakashi back to reality. Pakkun was kicking his legs in his sleep. The other dogs were in the bedroom with Obito, probably taking up all the space Kakashi had left when he had gotten up to make tea.

Kakashi sighed as he realized that he couldn’t concentrate on the book he was holding. His insomnia had been at its worst lately, and the dreams he had weren’t helping. He kept seeing an image of a young girl – life fading away from her as blood surged out of her mouth. And every time Kakashi woke up, he felt a sticky, warm sensation around his arm.

The kitchen light flickered. 

Kakashi sank deeper down in his chair. He had to get a hold of himself since this kind of self-pitying was silly. Admittedly, the flashes of weird, disturbing instances were a bit unnerving but they were just dreams. Aside from them, life was good. Kakashi’s career as a photographer was going well. He had eight absolutely lovely dogs and a beautiful apartment right in the middle of the bustling city of Konoha, not to mention that he was a married man. 

Thinking about Obito made Kakashi smile. Their relationship was full of passion and fun even after all of the years they’d been together. 

There was something really magnetic about Obito. It was like Kakashi had known him even before they’d met. He didn’t really believe in past lives but the concept seemed to make some sense whenever he pulled Obito close in a loving embrace and when they looked into each other’s eyes, smiling and grateful to have one another.

Kakashi looked out of the window, admiring the city lights and the waning moon. His nerves were beginning to calm down now that he’d had some time to recollect his thoughts. The nightmares felt less real outside the dark bedroom. 

“Can’t sleep?” Obito’s voice came from behind Kakashi. 

“Maa, I just wanted to finish this book before coming back to bed,” Kakashi pointed at the cover of the book he was still holding in his hand. 

Obito gave a sour look and crossed his arms across his chest. 

“Bullshit,” he announced. “You should really go see someone.”

“A couple of weird dreams is hardly a reason to start popping pills,” Kakashi stated. Besides, the last time he had visited doctor Senju, she’d given a lengthy speech about the dangers of drinking too much tea and wearing wrong footwear when exercising. 

“Right. When was the last time you slept through the night?” Obito asked, pulling his yukata tighter around his frame. 

“It’s not…”

“It is!” Obito cut off before Kakashi could properly point out that this wasn’t a big deal.

As lovely as Obito was, arguing against him was hopeless. Kakashi needed to change his strategy. He put his book away, leaving it to the kitchen table before standing up and walking over to his husband. 

“Okay,” Kakashi said, placing his hand gently on Obito’s shoulder. “We’ll think about it tomorrow. Now, I think both of us should go back to bed,” it was the most compromising suggestion he could come up with. Obito didn’t seem too impressed about it. He rolled his eyes but at least there was a silent agreement to disagree. 

They retreated into the comfort of their bedroom, and Obito said nothing as Kakashi opened the curtains and laid down next to him. They held hands, staying like that for quite a while. It was such a soothing setting to be in. Kakashi still couldn’t believe that he was lucky enough to have this man.

“Do you believe in past lives?” Kakashi had to ask as the dim moonlight was reflected in Obito’s eyes, darkening the shadows on his face, embracing his old scars. The sight looked so familiar. Kakashi couldn’t describe it, yet the sensation was so strong.

Obito just shrugged. There was a glimmer of red in his eyes. It was probably due to the city lights.

“What’s done in this life is what counts, right?” he concluded. “And I’m wasting it on you, Bakashi,” he then accused with a serious tone but also with a peal of gentle laughter on his lips.

And what he’d just said was what mattered the most.


	2. Akatsuki!Kakashi

Kakashi brushed his fingers through Obito’s long, black hair. He was amazed at how soft it felt despite the unkempt look. 

They were sitting on a bank of a river, tired and covered in a layer of dirt and sweat. The last few days had been rough and they’d agreed to wash up. Kakashi was behind Obito, trying to comb through the tangles. Obito was hugging his legs and staring into the dark. He was in a weird mood, Kakashi concluded, as he managed to untangle one of biggest knots. 

The moon was waning, becoming slimmer and slimmer. It was a narrow sliver, hanging low in the sky. The stars were bright, though. The calm water surface reflected their light, making the night seem unusually serene. 

It was an okay time for a haircut according to Obito – not optimal but decent enough. It was hard to keep up with his whims but Kakashi had learned not to question them too much. Besides, those little oddities were endearing. 

“Are you sure you want to cut it?” Kakashi asked as he ran his hand along Obito’s scalp. He was going to miss those long, dark locks.

Obito tilted his head backward, glancing at Kakashi with a blank stare.

“Yeah, why?” he replied. His voice was low and raspy, his own instead of Madara’s. It was only then Kakashi saw a glimmer of metal, a sharp kunai in Obito’s hand. Instead of commenting it, he leaned over Obito’s shoulder and pressed a tiny kiss on the masked cheek. 

“Madara was known for his hair,” Kakashi pointed out even though he was fairly certain that this reasoning wasn’t good enough to make Obito reconsider his latest decision.

“So?” 

“Weren’t you supposed to be him?” Kakashi reasoned.

“I am him – him and so much more. Right now, I’m going to be _Tobi_. He can’t have long hair,” Obito stated. There was a slight hint of prideful mockery in his voice. Knowing him, the idea of Madara rolling in his grave pleased him. 

Kakashi chuckled lightly. This was the friend he’d known ever since they were little brats.

But it was true that _Tobi_ wasn’t _Madara_. It was such a valid point. 

Ordinary bandits were often seen with extremely short haircuts. Not even many shinobi let their hair grow past shoulder length. The only ones who could do that were people with a tremendous amount of skill and personal strength, not to mention that this was usually a custom among the higher classes.

Kakashi hadn’t thought about it during the past seven years.

He’d never even realized how powerful Obito had gotten until now. Who would’ve known that the loser kid would grow into an absolute beast?

“Still, it’s a shame,” Kakashi stated as he ran his hand over the long hair one last time. “Will you leave something for me to pull during our sweet hours?”

Obito glared at Kakashi, his Sharingan glowing. For anyone else, a look like that would’ve been the last sight before a certain death but Kakashi had never been afraid of his friend. Not even when they’d met for the first time after Obito’s presumed death.

“You wish,” Obito replied. He still had the kunai in his hand. Without saying anything more, he grabbed a large chunk of hair and cut it off.

“Let me help you with that,” Kakashi suggested. “Seems like this is going to take quite a while.”

“You’re right, we want to make it fast,” Obito agreed. “Try not to screw up, okay? I don’t want to lose more body parts.”

“Maa, you could always grow new ones,” Kakashi said but the notion made his chest tighten with old guilt. After all, he’d been the reason why Obito had gone through a lot. It wasn’t anything devastating, just aching. 

“Right,” Obito’s tone didn’t sound too bitter about it. “But we don’t need distractions like that, don’t we?” he cooed, already focusing on another section. 

“Of course not,” Kakashi murmured as he drew the kunai he had hidden in his cloak. “The world isn’t going to rebuild itself,” he whispered, echoing the words he’d repeated too many times in the past. At this point, the phrase was said so often that it had lost its meaning.

But as Kakashi looked up to the sky and saw the crescent moon, he felt that they had a chance to achieve something good – no, that wasn’t the case, that wasn’t precise. He _knew_ that they’d already made a change, left an impact on the world even though there was no rational explanation to the feeling.

Clumps of black hair fell to the ground and once they were done and ready to bathe in the cold water, the waning moon shone brighter than ever.


	3. Sukea/Tobi

Sometimes Sukea would meet up with a very special friend. He would take his camera with him and head towards the nearest park.

These meetings were occasional. They could take place only in the dark because Tobi was shy. He hid his face beneath an orange mask with a single eye hole. He wore layers and layers of clothes, showing nothing but his toes. He refused to appear during the daylight hours. 

But he was a cheerful fellow once you got to know him. 

After twenty minutes of walking, Sukea arrived at his destination.

Tobi had clambered to the top of a climbing frame. He was waving his hand as Sukea opened the park gate, smiling and waving back at Tobi. 

The temperature was low but the air felt gentle, and the sky was burning with color.

Sukea had been thinking about the reunion for the entire week. These nocturnal dates were such joyful events.

As he got closer, Tobi jumped down from his waiting spot. 

“Hello Tobi,” Sukea greeted. He had an unusual request in his mind since the moon looked so pretty. He wanted to capture its beauty.

And didn’t want to forget it. 

“Oh, hi Mr. Sukea!” Tobi replied, energetic as always. “Let’s go and swing!” he exclaimed. 

“Sure thing,” Sukea agreed but Tobi was already sprinting forward, jogging with light steps. 

They settled on the swings. Tobi was a restless spirit and unable to sit down but Sukea, on the other hand, took it easy. He swayed back and forth slowly whilst Tobi rocked up and down without any care in the world.

This place was their own little paradise. Nobody went there after sunset.

More precisely, Sukea had never seen anyone there, not even in those afternoons when he passed by the park on his way to his favorite bookshop. 

Maybe the children – if there were any – of the village didn’t know how to have fun.

“I have a request for you, Tobi,” Sukea said after they’d been swinging for a while, enjoying their time together. 

“Oh?” Tobi sounded excited about it. “What is it?”

“Would you pose for me?” 

Tobi stopped dead in his tracks. 

“Mr. Sukea!” he protested, shocked. “I have no face, I can’t do that!”

“You don’t need to take your mask off,” Sukea reassured. “I’d never ask you to do that,” he added.

Tobi seemed to consider the offer. He scratched his head, looking confused.

“Why would you want to take a picture of me?”

“Because you’re my best friend, Tobi,” it was as simple as that. “I don’t want to forget you.”

Tobi tilted his head. 

“Oh? Can I get a picture of you in return?” he asked.

“Of course,” Sukea promised. He stood up and got his camera ready for the shot. “I think this is a nice angle. We get to see a bit of the sky. Now, stay still.”

A blaze of light flashed in the darkness as Sukea took the first picture. He didn’t look at the photo that came out of the camera. Instead, he decided to take many more. He needed to immortalize the grace of the celestial spheres – he had to make sure that he wasn’t going to forget his strangely jolly friend. 

The red sky complimented Tobi’s silhouette, coloring the cloud patterns of his cloak in different tints.

After several photos, Tobi insisted taking at least one picture of Sukea. He nearly dropped the camera as he took it but nothing bad happened after that. Tobi got carried away. He took more than one picture, he took at least ten of them. But those images were nice. It was always good to have some memories.

“You are very pretty, Mr. Sukea,” Tobi commented as he gave the camera back. They had a big pile of new photos, and the streetlights were bright enough for them to go through them. 

“A shame,” Sukea commented as he looked at the photos featuring Tobi. “I wanted to capture the moon.”

Tobi was silently bemused before he spoke.

“It’s a new moon, Mr. Sukea,” he said and pointed at the sky, moonless and dark. “We’ll get you a calendar.”


	4. War

Kamui’s dimension was dim and cold. The gray stone cubes didn’t create an orderly alignment, they just went on forever, forming a chaotic continuum that extended beyond the horizon. Nobody could tell if there was an edge, not even Obito who, on the other hand, was not answering any questions. His words were acid and evasive, and the only clues that were provided were exceptionally cryptic replies that implied uncertainty.

Nothing about this man resembled the boy Kakashi had once known.

Kakashi couldn’t talk to Obito. The right words didn’t seem to exist, and every argument against the insane plan made matters worse. Maybe they were like oil and water, just like Obito had once said in the past.

Was there a right way to touch Obito? Kakashi couldn’t tell.

“Another illusion, huh?”

Obito’s body faded away, leaving Kakashi’s arms empty for yet another harsh dose of reality. It wasn’t a new trick. The same thing had happened many times before.

How many?

Kakashi had lost count of the number.

This was Obito’s argument against reality, and Kakashi found himself falling for it over and over again but he had only himself to blame. He let it happen.

“Do you really think that this is something you can just fuck away?” Obito hissed. His voice came from directly behind Kakashi.

There was no point in answering.

Kakashi knew every rule of the game but he couldn’t bring himself to call an end to it. He sat motionless on his knees, naked and shivering. Just mere moments ago he’d been kissing Obito’s shoulder, enjoying the sensation of the scarred skin.

None of it had been real.

It was a bitter pill to swallow – again.

Kakashi didn’t turn around as he felt Obito’s arms circling around his waist. He tried to pull himself together but it was impossible as long as Obito was seemingly there, and Obito knew it.

“You want to do it again,” Obito breathed in Kakashi’s ear. “You could’ve killed me but you didn’t. You’re not even trying. You never were.”

“Not everybody kills anyone standing on their way,” Kakashi stated.

Obito chuckled. It was an ugly, repulsive misrepresentation of a laugh, a fine example of who he’d become.

“You’re right, not everyone. But you do.”

Kakashi closed his eyes and let Obito press a tiny, mocking kiss on the nape of his neck. They were going to have another round of delusions.

“When will you stop?” Kakashi knew that his voice is weak, almost as weak as his body. He couldn’t show it in front of Obito since he was the only person in the world who could land a killing blow, who could even theoretically put Obito out of his misery.

Kakashi shivered as gentle, sneering kisses were placed on his skin. He’d lost track of the time but he was fairly certain that they’d spent hours in this shadowy hell – maybe even days. The laws of time didn’t apply there.

The war was raging outside. It was obvious that Obito was going to let the Ten-Tails take care of the resistance. The abomination would crush everyone, eat them alive and there was nothing Kakashi could do about it, except to trust in his students. He needed to believe in them. He had to convince himself that those three were going to come up with a plan but the odds were against them.

Kakashi’s odds weren’t any better.

Killing Obito was impossible. They shared their vision but Obito’s was too powerful to resist. There was no way to break through it, and the countless times of making love to the air were proof of it.

Obito pressed his bare chest against Kakashi’s back. It felt warm and sweaty, almost real.

He had to be real.

“The real question here is, do you want me to stop,” Obito spoke silently. He brushed his fingers over Kakashi’s cheek, and Kakashi turned around to face the cold and calculating stare.

_No._

Even though Kakashi hated the stranger who wore Obito’s skin, the connection they shared was too strong to break.

And Kakashi needed to feel his friend’s presence one more time.  

“That’s what I thought,” Obito murmured. “You don’t want to stop me. You just want to feel me.”

“Don’t,” Kakashi pleaded. A tear rolled down his left cheek but he wasn’t crying – the tear didn’t come out of _his_ eye.

“You’re pathetic,” Obito purred. “You love this.”

Hypocritical, as usual.

Kakashi wasn’t supposed to turn around but Obito was right. He was pathetic and becoming a traitor. He was letting his old guilt get the better of him.

If there was someone who could save the world from Obito, Kakashi wasn’t the one – he was just too weak for that, just too emotionally overwhelmed by the fact that the person he’d always loved was still alive.

But he had to try.

Kakashi pinned Obito tight against the cold stones. Their bodies tangled touches blending and blurring. This moment was a cruel cosmic joke but Kakashi was ready to laugh at it. Maybe he was being selfish but these messed up games were his only chance for reaching Obito. Other alternatives had already failed.

“That’s very rich coming from you,” Kakashi commented as Obito spread his legs, giving an invitation to proceed. “You like it, too, don’t you?”

Obito sank his nails deep into Kakashi’s flesh and pulled him closer into a long, spiteful kiss. He was a hypocrite and a coward, hiding somewhere in the shadows. Kakashi’s body was aching from the earlier matches but the ravenous embrace made his sore flesh hard.

They were both trash.

“Don’t you get it?” Obito husked as they pulled apart. “You’ve already lost.”


	5. Kamui Shenanigans

Kakashi ran his fingers across the scars on Obito’s face. They were healed and faint but by no means invisible. Some of the old wounds were a bit lighter than the others whilst some of them seemed still sore. The most prominent one was on Obito’s lower lip, etched deep into the pink flesh.

It was Kakashi’s favorite of them all. Obito smiled as Kakashi brushed his thumb over the vertical flaw. They were cuddling under a thin blanket, hiding from the world.

Kakashi couldn’t remember how they’d ended up there or how long they’d been face to face, enjoying the crescent moon’s silver light in each other’s arms. The difference between minutes and hours had become vague, meaningless.

They escaped reality to seek comfort quite often, promising each other that the past was left behind.

These gentle moments made earthly phenomena seem insignificant. It was easy to forget the names of people and places, the connection between them and the recent events. The only thing Kakashi wanted to remember was that he was happier than ever now that his best friend was there, painting phantom letters on Kakashi’s back with his fingertips.

“I don’t think we should ever get up,” Kakashi murmured. “Can we stay like this forever?”

“Refine _forever_ ,” Obito challenged before he gave a soft kiss on Kakashi’s temple and another on his cheek.

Kakashi chuckled lightly and pulled Obito closer. Their naked bodies were still warm and slick from their intimate deeds.

“Maa, I’m not in the right mood for that,” Kakashi admitted. He enjoyed the sensation of Obito’s skin, the warmth of it against his own frame.

Obito was beautiful in many ways. His body was lean and muscular, and the little imperfections on his skin were signs of courage but what was most noticeable about him were his eyes. They were absolutely gorgeous, dark and filled with vulnerability.

It was so easy to drown into that mesmerizing gaze. Sometimes Kakashi found himself staring deep into Obito’s eyes. Then he’d see flashed of them – them and their loved ones, living several lifetimes together in happier places.

The moonshine glinted in Obito’s eyes, shifting them from deep brown to almost crimson red.

“What are you thinking, ?” Obito broke the silence.

“Nothing,” Kakashi replied. “You just have such long lashes.”

It wasn’t exactly a lie but the answer was brushed off with a sour look.

And Kakashi fell in love with the piercing gaze once more.


	6. Reverse Roles

_The power of the Sharingan won’t come without a price._

Kakashi had been hiding in the shadows for years, always watching over Obito. He’d seen how his best friend would still visit Konoha graveyard every day whenever he was off duty. It was hard to hide away from someone like Obito. They shared their vision which complicated things. The Sharingan showed what Obito saw, and Kakashi could see his own name carved on a weathered headstone through a misty veil.

It hurt.

Kakashi wasn’t heartless even though he’d learned to hide his emotions and push them aside. He hated those blurry images. It was obvious that Obito was still aching, and Kakashi didn’t want to see his friend like that. He really didn’t.

_Sometimes the connection is so strong that Obito sees Kakashi’s dreams._

A light breeze blew through the air, and the leaves of Konoha’s trees rustled in the wind. Kakashi used to love that sound. He hadn’t forgotten how much he’d enjoyed the lazy days in the village. He’d spent them training but every now and then Kushina had managed to convince him and his teammates to come over for a dinner.

But Kushina was gone, just like Rin and Minato.

They’d all jumped into their deaths without even blinking because the state propaganda had been ingrained in their minds and in their hearts.

Kakashi had witnessed the same phenomenon too many times. He rarely thought about his father but yes, that had been the first glimpse of the ruthless cruelty that the shinobi system had to offer.

Obito was the only one who’d survived. Konoha hadn’t managed to kill him off prematurely but it seemed that this was about to change fairly soon. He’d been assigned a new team, and of course, Konoha had made him babysit the boy Kushina and Minato had never gotten to know.

Minato had sealed the Nine-Tails inside of the child during his final moments. He’d ruined his son’s life before it had even started, and now Obito was responsible for him and for the Nine-Tails - he needed to ensure that the beast wouldn’t go on a rampage again.

It was a suicide mission.

The village elders knew it. This was their best chance to get rid of the strongest Uchiha, and after that, nothing would stop them from wiping out the rest of the clan. The relationship between the village and the Uchiha clan was strained, to say the least. 

Obito wasn’t blind. He knew what the village elders were up to but he didn’t stand up for himself. He was still too soft, unwilling to take anyone’s lives. Hells, he still cried after every kill – Kakashi could see that through his Sharingan even though Obito thought that he was being private about his little breakdowns.

 _Kakashi was blind to the connection but he was close to awakening. Obito was sure of it._

“I wish you were here, Bakashi,” the empty grave couldn’t hear Obito’s words, nor could it appreciate the sentiment behind them. “I shouldn’t be a teacher. I’m a mess these days and I can barely keep myself alive,” he added.

Kakashi tilted his head. He couldn’t see Obito’s face from his hiding spot but perhaps it was for the best since Obito’s soft smiles were always the worst. They made Kakashi’s chest tighten.

“You could’ve been a great teacher, though,” Obito spoke. His voice remained gentle, and Kakashi could see the teary view even though his Sharingan was closed, hidden underneath his -ate. “You were always so practical with stuff like this.”

Kakashi bit his lip. A part of him wanted to cut the crap. He really needed to know what the hell Obito was thinking since he _knew_ that he was in a very suboptimal position and that Konoha was waiting for him to fail with the latest insanity.

But it was useless. Obito had made up his mind. He wanted to take care of the jinchūriki, and whenever Obito was determined to do something, he wasn’t going to give up. No, he just loved to bang his head against a brick wall. Kakashi had been infuriated about it in the past, and he wasn’t still too fond of this quirk, not to mention that Obito’s stubbornness had so much potential to become a major headache for Akatsuki.

Kakashi needed to tell the news to Nagato as soon as possible. He had to make sure that nothing or no one stood in Akatsuki’s way – and maybe, just maybe, he had a chance to ensure that Obito was going to survive the planned attack on the village. After all, it was he who deserved to enjoy the new world the most.

 _But sometimes such simple wishes were the hardest to grant._

Obito said his goodbyes to the grave. Once he was gone, Kakashi went and picked up the flowers that were left for him. The new, better world was going to be full of those beautiful, white lilies.

_This is where both of the Sharingan shed tears._


	7. Solitude

The world is silent as it sleeps and bathes in the red moonlight. 

It’s been this way for eons.

The power Obito absorbed all those years ago is still strong. He can keep every creature alive by giving them more chakra and more time. 

He watches over the lands and lets the cycle of life repeat itself inside the dream.

The new world is calm and serene. Millions and millions of minds are connected to the tree that nourishes the planet. This doesn’t mean that every soul sees the same images.

Not at all.

The entire point of the dream is to keep individual minds separated. That’s why there’s no more hostility or competition. Everyone gets to create a perfect setting for their consciousnesses without harming one another. Life hasn’t been all about the survival of the fittest in ages. Once the conflicting interests are out of the way, everything seems so simple. 

Stars have come and gone, and the constellations on the night sky are nothing like the ancient patterns humanity once knew. The new stars don’t have names. They are just there, shining bright and clear. 

Obito spends hundreds of years disassociating, living inside his own thoughts. His body hasn’t aged a single day and neither has his mind. He has his memories which is why he hasn’t forgotten what is it like to be a human.

And then there’s the connection between him and Kakashi. 

Sometimes it is so strong that Obito sees what Kakashi sees. The Sharingan shows images from places that have never existed. Kakashi has created them. They’re all beautiful with their weird, foreign sceneries and their advantaged ideas. 

The dreamscapes vary but Kakashi’s visions share a theme.

Kakashi is never alone.

His dreams show him with Obito. They’re always together, loving one another over and over again.

The power of the Sharingan won’t come without a price. It won’t let the old wounds heal. What it does instead is to rip them open again and again and again whenever it seems that they might fade away. But that’s the downside that needs to be accepted. This power grants Obito almost complete control over the needs of mankind. He possesses a colossal amount of chakra and he can bend time and space to his will. 

He won’t regret recreating the world since it has become a paradise. 

Someone has to take care of it. 

Obito is willing to do that even when it means years and years of solitude. He’s pushed his personal desires aside – he did it when he was a mere mortal, and he can and will keep doing it.

But this paradise is lonely.

Obito hasn’t taken back the gift he gave Kakashi so long ago. They share their vision which lightens the burden. 

Kakashi has seemed happy and that has been enough for Obito to keep going even when the loneliness has been almost too much for him to take. 

The world is changing, though. 

Today Kakashi dreams about the past where he chose a different route. He seeks revenge against Konoha and works towards Obito’s plan without knowing that the goal is already achieved. Obito can’t control anyone’s mind. If he could, he’d never let Kakashi feel such despair.

No one should ache.

Obito isn’t there to punish people, he’s the caretaker of the world. 

He has put his bitterness behind him which is why there should be nothing but peace.

This world is nearly flawless but it isn’t permanent. Every century seems a bit dimmer than the previous one. The stars are sparse. The distance between them seems to grow. This expansion has been a long process but it’s a sign that the universe itself is getting old.

Eventually, all must end. 

The universe isn’t going collapse overnight but it will happen. Obito needs a new plan before all the stars are gone. His powers are great but they have their limits. He’s been careful with his chakra since the ultimate purpose is to let the world dream eternally. 

But there’s no such thing as eternity – not really.

Some creatures have started to die and decay. New life isn’t born. The planet isn’t suitable for a phenomenon like that anymore. Time has stopped existing even for the plants, and reviving the system is pointless in such conditions. 

Obito has known deep down that the concept of everlastingness is too good to be true but he hasn’t thought about it until now. He’s realized that even his chakra is fading away. The less he has it, the more unstable the worldly dream becomes. 

Even people die.

That’s where an oddity happens.

When a human soul passes on, the body wakes up. Obito has witnessed it happening a few times by now. The awakened ones never speak – they can’t, not anymore. Chakra has kept their bodies alive but it hasn’t stopped them from weakening. Muscles waste away and cells stop from regenerating, not to mention that the air doesn’t have enough oxygen to support an ordinary human body. 

The last moments in this dying sphere must be agonizing. 

Obito can’t do much about it. He can end the misery with his bare hands but that’s about it. He can’t stop anyone from awakening only to die minutes later. 

This was never his intention. The dream was supposed to treat everyone equally and give them resources beyond comprehension but now it seems that Death laughs at the plan. It has won.

The resources the universe has to offer are almost spent. 

Obito isn’t sure what to do.

He can’t ask for insight since no one or nothing can communicate with him. It’s him, and him only, who even knows that the end is near. 

It’s a heavy burden to carry. 

But this world hasn’t become entirely dark.

The Sharingan keeps Obito and Kakashi connected. Their souls are still united. They can’t utilize the link between them but this contact with another living being is comforting. 

Sometimes Obito closes his eyes for decades and watches how Kakashi’s ongoing dream ends. It’s almost like living along with him even though Obito knows that the cycle returns to the beginning.

Eventually.

Lately, Kakashi’s dreams have been absurd. They aren’t as hopeful as the ones he had thousands of years ago.

He’s close to awakening, Obito is sure of it.

The link between their eyes and souls connects their emotions. Today Kakashi wishes that Obito was there to enjoy the new, better world with him.

But the simplest of wishes are the hardest to grant. Sometimes tears roll down Kakashi’s cheeks, and even though Obito can’t cry anymore, he feels something wet on his face. Water?

He ignores the fact that is hasn’t rained in years.


	8. Fate

Kakashi had never romantic enough to believe in fate. Sure, every action had an outcome corresponding to it which was a fairly simple phenomenon. One thing led to another, and there was nothing too mysterious about it.

However, Obito seemed to challenge some of the beliefs Kakashi had taken for granted. 

Their relationship was based on many little coincidences. The chances of them two meeting had been practically zero since Kakashi was a mere teacher whilst Obito was… 

Well, he didn’t talk much about his profession. He didn’t have a specific job, he did _projects_. 

There was a low budget theater production which kept him busy along with several protests against Konoha’s human rights violations. 

Kakashi wasn’t too fond of them either but his spirit was a homebody instead of an activist which was why he never intended to get involved with rebellious freaks. He had just heard that one of his students had some relatives working with a water puppetry show. 

The school didn’t provide too much money for field trips but Kakashi had promised his class that a field trip was going to happen.

After all, none of the students had failed the previous course. Desperate times called for desperate measures – and relative discounts. 

This is where life had gotten weird.

Kakashi had ignored all the warning signs from the shady, abandoned cinema to the posters on the hallway. He’d also tried to ignore the fact that one of his students was behaving worse than ever. 

But thinking back, some kids weren’t able to stay still for longer than a few minutes. 

During the first half of the performance, two things had become apparent. 

It’d taken six lines to figure out that Akatsuki Free Productions was very, very biased against the Konoha government and that their show wasn’t suitable for the state school students. 

Kakashi had been thinking about the explanation to cover for his mistake when the second problem had emerged. One of his students – the trouble making one – had gone missing in the blink of an eye. 

A sense of dread had filled Kakashi when he’d realized that the theater production could hold him accountable for possible damages.

The theater production had seemed pretty shady, and Kakashi hadn’t planned to deal with any suspicious people. 

That’s why Kakashi had stood up and walked past the seats, ignoring the confused looks of his well-behaved students. 

Once he’d searched the empty hallways, he’d seen a flash of an orange coat without being able to catch the troublemaker.

He’d ended up searching the backstage. He could’ve sworn that he saw the familiar orange flash right before bumping into someone.

And that’s how Kakashi met Obito. Needless to say, this encounter hadn’t gone particularly well.

Actually, they’d cussed at each other for a solid minute before Obito had asked what was a visitor doing in the area anyway. After Kakashi had gathered up what had been left of his pride, he’d told the reason and gained a very sour look. 

He’d found the missing lamb eventually, though. The boy had been trying on some weird masks in the bathroom.

What had been the boy’s reasoning for this? Kakashi couldn’t tell. 

He’d congratulated himself for preventing the worst disaster and encouraged his student to leave the stolen masks there.

Life had a weird sense of humor.

Late at that night, Kakashi had noticed that his keys were missing. He’d been ready to head home after going through a big pile of essays. 

The keys weren’t found in the school building. 

Kakashi had realized that keys did fall out of people’s pockets when they bumped into grumpy assholes. 

Akatsuki Free Production wasn’t exactly a legal organization. 

They didn’t share their contact information.

Kakashi’s only choice had been to go back to the theater building, hoping for the best. 

Coincidentally, Obito had heard Kakashi’s frustrated knocks on the front door. He claimed that he’d had some sort of brain malfunction which was the only reason why he had opened the door.

Obito didn’t seem to regret this decision. He’d actually helped Kakashi with the searching – to get rid of him faster, of course – and they’d exchanged a few words during the process. 

The keys had been found but after the incident, they’d kept pumping into each other everywhere, often times very literally.

The amount of those regularly irregular occurrences had gotten frustrating. 

Looking back, it seemed that the universe wanted them to tolerate one another.

Kakashi had decided to prove himself that there was no such thing as fate. Asking Obito out for a drink had seemed like a perfect plan. 

That had happened during the previous full moon but the moon had come and gone, and now it was waxing.

And the date night went on. 

Technically they’d left Kakashi’s house many times by now but Obito never went back to his place. They didn’t count the time when Obito had fetched some basic items and extra clothes.

Kakashi turned the shower off. He stepped out, grabbed a towel and wrapped it around his waist. 

Obito had just brushed his teeth. He looked absolutely gorgeous standing in front of the mirror, wearing nothing but a black pair of boxers. Kakashi pressed a tiny kiss on the nape of his neck as he circled his arms around the man.

“We could have another round?” Kakashi mumbled against Obito’s shoulder, leaving a trail of kisses there.

“You’re such a pervert,” Obito informed but a tiny moan escaped his lips as Kakashi gave his round ass a gentle, grateful rub. It’d been through a lot. 

“Is that a problem?” Kakashi asked with the most angelic tone he could muster. He was pretty happy with it even though he could see through the mirror that Obito was rolling his eyes.

Obito muttered something about Kakashi being all of his problems before turning around and pulling Kakashi into a long, passionate kiss. Maybe it was true, maybe they were each other’s worst problems and now life wanted them to solve one another.

If this was the case, Kakashi was more than happy to be romantic enough to believe in fate.


	9. Obito's Birthday

The moon was growing bigger in the sky each night.

It was late. Kakashi and Obito were far away from Konoha, hiding in a place where they could see the sea. They’d been traveling for the past few months, trying to figure out their next move. Obito had said that he had many things to fix. He’d never asked for a companion but Kakashi had decided to tag along. Although it was midwinter, the cold couldn’t reach the south coast. Even the nights were warm there.

Despite the change of scenery, life as a vagabond wasn’t always glorious.

However, Kakashi didn’t complain. He was genuinely happy to have his best friend back after all of those years apart. The choice between Konoha and Obito hadn’t been a tough one to make.

Twelve distant clangs of a gong signaled midnight. The nearest town was just over a mile away but guesthouses’ doors were always shut for the high-profile criminals. According to the latest rumors, Konoha was anything but happy with Kakashi’s departure. His head was worth a fortune.

But the night sky was beautiful, and any excuse to lie on a beach seemed nice enough after a long day.

Life wasn’t too bad.

“So, thirty-two today, huh?” Kakashi commented. He turned to glance at Obito who rolled his eyes.

“Who would’ve thought?” Obito mumbled. His fingers were intertwined with Kakashi’s. They’d stayed like that for quite some time, listening to the waves crashing against the shore.

Kakashi chuckled lightly. He hadn’t thought that he’d seen this day coming, and it was pretty fair to assume that Obito hadn’t intended to live such an amount of time in _this_ world. He didn’t outright say it, but there were days when his bitterness was present, tangible and apparent.

Kakashi had learned to live with the fact that Obito was still a bitter soul. He got it. Neither of them had high hopes for the future, and the old lies and disappointments couldn’t be forgotten overnight.

They were healing together, though.

Every day seemed slightly less dark than the previous one. Sometimes they were acting like an actual couple. They bickered about stupid things and made up with hugs and kisses. During those moments, Kakashi was able to let go of the past, and Obito did the same. In some sense, they loved one another even though such feelings were never confessed.

Big words were pretentious.

The same went with grand gestures.

Kakashi hadn’t bought a gift to celebrate the day. He assumed that it was alright since they tried to keep a low profile.

This didn’t mean that Obito was going to get nothing.

“Come here,” Kakashi husked as the gentle waves crawled to the shore again. He couldn’t give much, but Obito wasn’t really the type to care about cards and flowers. “I want to give you something nice to remember.”

They both needed a little bit of beauty in their lives. They needed new memories.

Obito turned on his side and inched closer, slow and careful. He looked at Kakashi warily but without fear. They weren’t enemies which was confirmed by a long, loving embrace.

Their lips entwined with each other as the kiss deepened. Kakashi ran his hand down Obito’s spine, enjoying the privilege of being able to touch someone he’d always admired.

Obito’s body felt nice and muscular. He seemed to be oblivious to his unique charm but Kakashi wanted to point out the lovely little details. The old injury on Obito’s lip was the most prominent mark on the scarred skin. Kakashi brushed his thumb over it once their lips parted.

“So gorgeous,” Kakashi murmured as he slid his hand between Obito’s legs and paused to wait for a response, permission to keep going.

“Just shut up and do it,” speaking with Madara’s voice for too long had left Obito’s voice raspy. Kakashi decided to make sure that he could hear it moaning. The low, hoarse sobs were the most gratifying sounds in the world.

The sea doused the beach, and for a while, it seemed that even the moon was smiling. The past had left many wounds – it wasn’t a secret and the truth couldn’t be denied – but they were insignificant. Karma was giving them a break.

There would be time to heal. A new memory was created as the steady pulse of the sea accompanied Obito’s strangled cries.

And even though it wasn’t much, Obito would thank Kakashi even hours later, shivering and smiling weakly.


	10. Rin

Obito doesn’t know how long he’s been walking but he’s spent some time to roam around his garden. The world seems so serene when it sleeps.

Everyone is happy.

Obito won’t regret any of this. Even if he did, he can’t turn around.

So he just won’t.

Won’t accept that Rin isn’t there to see the new world.

The Sharingan has shown Kakashi’s dreams, each and every single one of them. All of them are equally beautiful but they never include anyone who was dead by the time the genjutsu was cast on the Earth.

Obito has realized this a dozen times before. He shouldn’t mind about it since everything is fine now. Centuries will come and go, and eventually, a dream where Rin’s existence is acknowledged will emerge.

The new world has countless possibilities, and all of them will happen.

Unless…

A sudden, burning, horribly familiar ache throbs in Obito’s chest even though there’s nothing but rotting pieces of a vascular organ. A heart that has been destroyed shouldn’t be hurting.

Obito slows down, stops. He needs to stop thinking.

The garden remains silent, as always. 

The pods protecting life inside them are transparent. Dozens and dozens of faces smile at the moon. They’ve always seemed so restful but now the upturned corners of the mouths look mocking, resentful. They know that Kakashi has rejected the original concept. 

They’ve known it since the beginning.

_They don’t deserve this._

Obito has put his anger behind. He can’t afford such a destructive emotion, not here. The world needs someone who can take care of it.

But the truth is that most of the people who are asleep, enjoying the countless possibilities, weren’t anything special in their lives. They didn’t care about right or wrong, they were blind to the ugliness – they’d claim even to this day that the world they were born in was good enough.

This paradise isn’t for them.

Obito needs to recollect his thoughts. He has to find a way to bring _her_ back.

The Sharingan shows flashes of Kakashi’s dream. The motions are slow and distorted but Obito can make out shapes and outlines. She’s still gone.

_Why?_

Kakashi doesn’t want her back. He could reanimate the dead by his will but he won’t. 

It shouldn’t matter.

Obito can’t let it matter since otherwise…

What?

The world will burn?

Obito’s guts are twisting and boiling. There’s a burning sensation underneath his skin, and he’s done fighting against it.

He’s just done.

These people…

They deserve to burn.

All of them.

The moon grows brighter. The red light surges through the air, intense and blinding. Obito clenches his hands into fists. His nails sink deep into his own flesh, and even though he can’t bleed, black liquid oozes out of the fresh wounds. When it hits the ground, it leaves a pattern of shadows on the rocky surface, drilling through the weakened stratum.

The air evaporates as Obito sinks down on his knees.

This world is as fake as the previous one.

He shouldn’t accept it.

He can’t.

The mocking smiles around him melt into skeletal grins as the moonlight boils away the layers of protection.

Now that – that’s what they deserve.

Obito hasn’t felt his own chakra until now but it’s still in him. It scorches his soul, demands to get out since it wants to take care of the failure that this paradise has become.

The Sharingan shows Kakashi’s dream. It’s Obito’s gateway to the world he’s created – and now it must be fixed.

Obito stands up and looks at the sky.

It’s fake, it can burn with the rest of the nightmares.

Wildfire accompanies Obito’s steps. Red flames swallow the past mistakes and purify the Earth from trash.

Is this what it feels like to be alive?

Obito can’t tell but he enjoys the sensation of hot ashes underneath his feet.

Kakashi may have betrayed him one last time but it won’t matter.

Obito should’ve seen that coming such a long time ago.

At least now… 

He sees the truth.

He’s finally given up for good.

And he can hear a familiar voice speaking inside of his mind. Rin’s voice tells Obito that everything is going to be alright. This was never the way to go but there’s still a chance to make things right and put an end to the misery.

All the stars are gone anyway.


	11. Dystopia

Mortality is a misfortune. Obito hasn’t missed it at all. All of the sensations he’s nearly forgotten are back. He can barely concentrate. He’s sweaty and hurting. His right shoulder throbs uncontrollably, reminding him of the body that he once possessed.

Apparently, this is how Kakashi prefers him, broken and beyond repair.

_Why?_

Obito is there to figure it out. He’s fairly certain that there’s no way to turn back now that he’s entered the dream. It’s not meant to be controlled from the inside. Obito has run tests to confirm it.

But he’s done with the world. He wouldn’t return even if he could.

These are the final moments of the universe.

So modest, so ascetic. 

Kakashi sleeps on the living room couch. He has left the radio on. A flat, thin female voice speaks about the ongoing drought. Wildfire is spreading fast, and eight percent of the Konoha woods are estimated to be burned by now.

Obito sits down next to Kakashi.

“Wake up.”

There’s no response.

Perhaps this is yet another mistake.

Obito runs his fingers across Kakashi’s face. He can feel the warmth of the flawless skin, that’s how real the dream seems. 

“C’mon, wake the fuck up,” Obito repeats. His presence disturbs the illusion. He’s not a part of it and it’s pretty darn evident.

The world is about to end, and even the dream shows it.

Kakashi is oblivious to it. He shifts his position, reaching out for something or someone in his sleep. 

Obito hesitates. A small part of him wants to take Kakashi’s hand into his own.

But they aren’t lovers.

Kakashi has had his chance to enjoy the said delusion for many lifetimes. The only reason he’s still alive is that he knows the answer to the question that’s been bothering Obito.

_Why?_

Kakashi will answer to that and then burn along with the rest of the world. He turns around once again. 

The restful expression on his face is truly beautiful.

Obito could’ve loved this man. He thought he did.

But now’s not the time to think about it. Such a meaningless, treacherous feeling is the reason why they’re here in the first place. 

Kakashi never gave Rin another chance even though he’s owed it to her.

Words won’t work here.

Obito has tried. He’s done with the gentle way.

Kindness hasn’t achieved a thing and it won’t – not in this fake reality. 

The environment seems exactly what one would expect from Kakashi. Every item is placed in order even though a layer of dust covers the floor.

But there’s a book on the coffee table. Obito picks it up and rolls his eyes to the tacky cover. Kakashi has had eons to enjoy the best possible literature but he still reads Icha Icha. 

A loud bang shatters through the air as the book hits the radio and knocks it down.

Obito laughs as he’s pinned down tight against the soft surface. Kakashi hasn’t even woken up when his reflexes kick in. He’s still a shinobi, such a worthless piece of trash. Obito gets it. His instinct to fight back is strong, too.

“Obito?” Kakashi’s grip loosens up as he realizes who lies beneath him. “What is this all about?”

The bastard can’t remember but that’s alright. Obito will make him remember even if it’s the last thing he does. 

“I’ll show you,” Obito replies. “Once you get off me, that is.”

Kakashi pulls himself up. The humidity makes his hair frizz. He remains seemingly calm but there’s a hint of sincere confusion in his eyes. 

And a red glimmer.

“Alright then,” Kakashi says. “You’re not making much sense but that’s perfectly fine,” he assures with a tone that suggests otherwise.

“Focus and you’ll see,” this isn’t funny but Obito feels a smile creeping on his lips.

Everyone loses. The pleasure of someone else’s loss is such an awful, immature emotion but Obito sucks it in and lets himself have it.

This bitch of a universe may have won but at least Obito can finally share what he’s known. Knowing that is so fucking amazing. He can’t help it, he laughs.

Kakashi inches away slowly.

“Look at me,” Obito whispers. His eyes lock into Kakashi’s. “It won’t work if you don’t look.”

Kakashi complies even though he’s visibly uncomfortable with the situation. He knows that something is off.

He deserves it. 

The Sharingan has shown Obito many images of happiness and joy, mocking the memory of Rin – telling that she can’t exist.

But she does exist in Obito’s mind, clear and bright. Her final moments are drawn onto the irises of Kakashi’s eyes.

Again.

And again. 

All over again.

Even though Obito needs to be careful with his chakra. This world has none, and all of those years wasted on the world have left Obito drained.

Kakashi stares into Obito’s eyes, numb and horrified but… 

“I don’t get it,” he still can’t remember. “Who is she?”

“Someone you promised to protect,” there’s no other way to put it. “But you killed her – and now you won’t let her live.”

Kakashi frowns without saying a single word. The worst part is that he’s finally trying to understand what is going on and yet, he just can’t seem to accept the truth.

No matter how many times Obito shows the same images, Kakashi refuses to acknowledge his shame. He’s silent for what feels like an eternity – and boy, Obito knows how that feels – until he takes a shaky breath, recollect his thoughts and spews some shit about not understanding.

“Don’t worry, Bakashi,” Obito says. “We have still decades to go.”

But decades are nothing compared to the uncountable number of years Kakashi has lived denying Rin’s existence.

Obito laughs even when his voice cracks. His eyes are burning, burning from the images he keeps showing.

It seems that he’s going to spend the rest of the eternity knowing the meaning behind them alone.

The universe has truly won, and to add injury to insult it has one last joke left.

Kakashi is still alive, and Obito is going to do nothing about it. 

Not even when Kakashi musters up enough courage to get closer and wraps his arms around Obito’s waist. 

Obito hates himself for being so weak. Turns out he’s the one who needs to answer to the question _why_.


	12. Disadvantages

Everything hurts.

Obito lies on his right side. His body feels numb but it doesn’t stop a few old nerves from throbbing, reminding him of the biggest mistake of his life. 

He closes his eyes and tries to focus on the sensation on his left side. 

Kakashi’s lips are soft and warm when they move down across Obito’s shoulder blade. 

All of this is fake but the ache is there, strong and tangible.

The dream is about to end.

Kakashi has told that the area is going to be evacuated later that day. He said it right before snuggling up next to Obito.

He’s been apologetic.

It’s pathetic and pretty damn typical.

Obito wants to be left alone but he can’t move a muscle. He’s too drained to tell Kakashi to stop which is why he just stays still and pretends that the gentle caresses aren’t intrusive.

“Why are you even doing this?” Obito asks. He should loathe the way he’s being touched but even all of his anger is spent. 

Kakashi pauses.

“Doing what?” he’s as blind as usual.

“Pitying me.”

“I don’t pity you,” Kakashi says. “Why would you think so?”

_Because you could’ve had anyone but you spent an eternity to fuck an empty shell of a person, that’s why, you pretentious piece of shit_ , Obito thinks but he won’t say that aloud. 

Kakashi doesn’t know it. He just zones out every time Obito tries to enlighten him.

Even the dream seems to mock Obito. It won’t stop pointing out how he should’ve never entered this realm of existence. 

It makes sense. The universe is essentially a petty little bitch with a morbid sense of humor.

At some point, laughing at the cosmic joke gets old. Obito can’t find his mask of amusement – it’s gone. 

“Obito?”

“Just forget it, okay?”

Kakashi shifts his position like he’s about to get up.

Obito grips the sheets into his fist. He hates how cold it is now that he can’t feel the warmth of Kakashi’s skin against his.

“Stay,” Obito doesn’t stop the pitiful plea from escaping his mouth. “Please,” he hates the person he’s becoming.

All of those kisses and cuddles are meaningless but a part of Obito wants more of them. He’s beginning to regret the decision to spent the rest of the days as a living, breathing being. The physical aspects of humanity complicate things. They’re distracting.

“Someone’s moody today,” Kakashi comments in his trademark asshole fashion but at least he has the decency to rethink his words. “I don’t know where all of this comes from, but we can fix this,” he adds just to be a prick.

Obito lets out a weak chuckle. It barely resembles a laugh at all. 

“We can’t,” he says. 

They really can’t.

The dream is burning from the inside. Sure, Kakashi can expand his fake lifespan by running away from the inevitable but that’s about it. 

Kakashi is silent for a while but he stays, hugs Obito tighter against his chest.

“Why?” it’s the question that’s been thrown around a lot lately. “Just… Is there any way I can help?”

Obito’s first instinct is to respond with a plain no but the sincerity of the offer makes him reconsider. Maybe… 

The truth is that Kakashi isn’t as selfish as Obito’s bitterest thoughts make him seem. There’s a chance that he’s just unable to _remember_ for real. 

“We need to visit the graveyard,” Obito says slowly. 

Kakashi’s muscles tense up, and he inhales deeply, stiffens.

“Why?”

Again.

“Why no?” suddenly, the dream doesn’t look like a complete nightmare at all. “We still have time to do that, right?” Obito turns around. He even manages to smile reassuringly.

Kakashi’s eyes are wide and a slight hint of anxiety has crept on his face.

“I guess,” he replies. “I don’t understand why but yes, if that’s what you want.”

“It is,” Obito confirms. “Don’t worry, Bakashi. It’ll make sense once we get there.”

And even though everything feels still fucking miserable and Obito is barely even able to get up, he’s ready to give the world the finger one last time. 

But it isn’t all about that.

The dream resembles nothing but a mere nightmare. Despite everything, Kakashi deserves more than this.


	13. Traditions

Obito has been acting strange lately. His moods have always been mercurial and unpredictable but not to this extent.

The air is hot and humid as Kakashi reaches out for Obito’s hand. They’re close to the graveyard, and Kakashi can’t tell where the sudden urge to visit there even came from. He can’t remember ever going there, and the idea of it makes him rather uncomfortable but Obito’s insistence has been intriguing.

Besides, sometimes it’s easier to go with the nonsense than to argue. 

It can’t be much past noon but the fire raging around Konoha has spread wide. It colors the air with a red glow. Smoke clouds darken the sky, and the only source of light seems to be the moon. Something about it feels a bit off but Kakashi doesn’t question it any further. A daytime moon is hardly a rare sight.

Obito’s fingers curl around Kakashi’s as they reach the rusty gate. It creaks when it opens and when it slams shut, it makes a louder screeching sound.

“So,” Kakashi says, hoping to provoke a somewhat normal reaction, “are we going to have a picnic?” he comes up with a purposefully stupid question and gets a blank look.

Obito should’ve been annoyed. He’s usually unimpressed with Kakashi’s antics but this time, there’s no sign of it.

Things have been strange between them for the past couple of days. Kakashi has no clue what’s going on but Obito hasn’t made any sense. He keeps talking about the weirdest things and mentioning a name Kakashi can’t recognize. The weirdest part of it is that the name’s been brought up several times by now but it never seems to stick in Kakashi’s mind.

The world seems silent as they venture deeper into the graveyard. All the tombstones are weathered, unkempt. It’s pretty evident that no one has been here in ages.

It’s strange that nature hasn’t taken back the land. There are no wild plants, nor are there bird nests. The grass isn’t overgrown, it’s brown and dead.

Kakashi is still holding Obito’s hand. He tries his best to ignore his boyfriend’s unintelligible muttering but admittedly, that gets harder and harder. Minutes pass slowly, and Obito is making less and less sense.

“What exactly are we looking for?” Kakashi asks. He keeps his tone calm but there’s cold sweat on his skin. He has a sinking feeling that he’s missing something important.

What is it?

Obito replies but Kakashi can’t make out the words.

They keep roaming aimlessly for what seemed to be a decade. Kakashi looks up the sky and swallows hard. He could’ve sworn that it was a half moon yesterday but then again, his mind has been absent. Obito’s latest mood swings have been hard to deal with.

Sometimes Kakashi wonders why he’s so keen to understand his significant other. He can’t even remember how they met.

Out of the blue, Obito stops.

“Finally,” he mumbles. “Fucking finally… It is really here.”

Kakashi doesn’t dare to ask. He doesn’t need to. Obito raises their intertwined hands towards the horizon to point in one particular grave’s direction.

White flowers cover the mound. Kakashi can’t name them but he’s fairly certain that he’s seen those before, long ago. 

Why is his memory failing him?

“This is what we came for?” Kakashi musters up enough courage to speak. His heart is racing, pounding or missing a beat. He can’t tell. All he knows for certain is that he hasn’t been this uncomfortable in a while.

However, this feeling, his dread… It’s familiar. 

“Look at her.”

Kakashi’s feet feel heavy as they approach the grave.

This is a mistake, that’s what Kakashi’s entire body screams but he can’t turn back.

_Rin Nohara_

The dates on the tombstone are too faint to read but the letters of the name are clear. Kakashi takes a step back, letting Obito’s hand go. There’s a metallic taste in his mouth and he’s nauseous. He knows that name.

He knew it lifetimes ago.

Memories begin to surface. At first, they’re just slow, withering motions but the more images flash in front of Kakashi’s eyes, the more vivid they become. Hundreds and hundreds of lives flow into Kakashi’s mind but none of them is really his.

He was never a civilian – he used to be shinobi.

And the man he thought was his long-term boyfriend is an enemy he failed to kill.

It’s here where the genjutsu is finally broken. The fabric of reality starts to swirl away, and Kakashi realizes that this isn’t the Konoha graveyard – it’s the graveyard of the Earth, and he’s the last human standing there.

Obito doesn’t count anymore. 

“Why is she still dead?” the monster asks. “Why?”

Kakashi can’t reply. He gasps for air only to realize that he can’t breathe. 

The Sharingan shows his body from above as he reaches for Obito the last time to say one final word.

_Sorry._

Not for their teammate, not for the broken promise but the fact that Kakashi never wanted anything but to make up for them.

He had an opportunity for that time after time and yet, Obito was left with nothing.

A shinobi’s life isn’t measured with the number of breaths, it’s the final breath that matters the most. Kakashi prepares to take it.

Seems like neither of them got what they wanted even after so many lifetimes of chances, and this can’t be wished away.

Not by Kakashi. He’s a goner, and sorry about it for Obito’s sake.

This reality… 

Obito has been right about it all along. 

Kakashi would laugh at the cosmic joke if he could.

Trying that seems like a suitable attempt for the final breath.


	14. The Last Day

Kakashi opens his eyes.

He feels strangely calm. That’s pretty common for people who are about to die. Kakashi has seen his fair share of death, and he’s been ready to face his own for so long. The floating sensation could suggest that it’s already over but there’s also a sense of nausea caused by a number of conditions including hypoxia and the adrenaline wearing off.

At first, the world seems blurry but the Sharingan can see someone’s chakra. It’s nothing like Kakashi has ever seen before. The flow of it is irregular and the composition seems weird as well. There‘s not much of it.

“So, you woke up after all,” a raspy voice says. The source of it is close by. 

It takes a while before Kakashi recognizes the speaker. Sure, he’s heard Obito speaking many times whilst dreaming but the sweet delusions have always lacked the bitter tone that’s present now. Memories from the past lifetimes start to come back.

Kakashi has been happy with Obito for centuries, maybe even more.

And there they are, looking into each other’s eyes, acknowledging that they haven’t even had a chance to be friends.

“Is this your punishment?” Kakashi asks. “Letting me live?” he can’t tell how Obito has managed to do it.

That must’ve taken so much chakra. 

“No,” Obito replies. His silhouette is getting much clearer now that the worst dizziness has faded away. He has many human features left. Two hands and two feet but also horns and tails. The dark hair has become white. And even though the Earth has become a pretty dim place, Obito’s skin has a cold, pale undertone. It’s very prominent, especially given how it can be noticed in such circumstances. 

The only two sources of light are the crimson moon and the sun that has become a red dwarf. Otherwise, the sky is a pitch black, starless void.

 _Eons_ are gone by.

It’s the only rational conclusion, yet Kakashi has a hard time to wrap his head around the idea.

“Then why?” he questions, pulling himself up. “Why don’t you just kill me?”

“You never answered my question,” Obito answers. This time his tone isn’t resentful or acrimonious, it’s just tired. “Why can’t she be alive?”

He hasn’t aged a day from the day he transformed into a demigod but the mismatched eyes show weariness. An eternity alone must’ve been such a long, long time.

All life is gone by now. Miles and miles of solid rock is all that’s left. Obito has created a small shelter – a celestial shield – which is the reason why Kakashi can still breathe. He should feel anger but there’s no point in that. Everything’s gone.

There are no easy answers but coming up with one is worth trying. It’s the only action he can take.

“I don’t know,” Kakashi admits. “I really don’t. But I never hoped for such a solution – I had years to come over my losses, and I think I…” he cuts himself short. He’s uncertain how to put his emotions into words.

He has never stopped missing the people he’d lost. Not his father, not Kushina and Minato and not Rin.

However, all of those people have been long gone and Kakashi has accepted it. He’s mourned for them but he’s also found comfort thinking that he’ll be with them in the afterlife if that exists.

Obito has always been different from them. The uncountable years alone have taught him patience which is probably why he doesn’t rush Kakashi.

But Obito isn’t the only one who has questions to ask.

“There were other ways to bring her back,” Kakashi points out. He says it without judgment, knowing that Obito wanted to give her an eternal life instead of a temporary one. But even one year of existing is much so more than zero. “Weren’t there?”

Obito looks at Kakashi, tired and sad.

“I couldn’t find her.”

He doesn’t specify what he means but it makes sense. The plan to make the world sleep forever isn’t Obito’s own and knowing the cold and calculating reputation of Madara Uchiha, it is entirely possible that Rin’s grave was empty from the very beginning.

Even though Kakashi has always thought that she was brought back home.

“Can’t you dream?” Kakashi asks. “There’s no one else left.”

“You are,” Obito states. “And I don’t have enough chakra for it.”

He sounds like he’s made up his mind a long time ago about it.

But Kakashi has received a way too much extra time without offering anything in return which needs to stop.

“But I have.”

“Yeah, and you’re painfully mortal,” Obito rolls his eyes. The gesture makes him look like a human. He’s gorgeous when he’s unimpressed with Kakashi’s suggestions. “We should have a couple of weeks left,” he states. It’s an implication that Kakashi could spend them wisely instead of being stupid.

However, Kakashi isn’t done. He has had more than enough time. Endless dreams were not his idea of the best possible outcome but despite that, he’s grateful for them. They’ve been truly beautiful.

“My chakra is still usable,” Kakashi conveys. He hasn’t much to give but he can offer that. “You could…”

“Are you fucking stupid?”

For the first time, a spark ignites in Obito’s eyes. They glimmer in the moonlight, sad, angry and confused.

“I…”

“Don’t. Ever. Just don’t,” Obito hisses. “Why are you still such a fucking idiot?” he spits.

Kakashi can’t help but stare at Obito. This intense reaction is familiar from the past. The feisty response is full of emotion but it isn’t cold and spiteful. It’s just disorganized frustration. 

Obito bites his lower lip and turns his gaze down. His anger begins to subside, and it is replaced by its opposing force. Kakashi doesn’t dare to name it but he’s not blind to it because they share their vision, and their souls are connected.

Kakashi realizes something he’s already known. Obito won’t operate for selfish reasons, he just isn’t the type. Kakashi isn’t the worthless exception to the rule. Their ugly history won’t change the feelings between them, and those feelings are beautiful. 

A monster or not, right now Obito seems just scared and lost. 

Kakashi hesitates for a while before placing his hand on Obito’s shoulder. The scaly skin feels different but it is warm.

Obito doesn’t shy away.

He doesn’t draw back even when Kakashi does what he should’ve done when he saw those deep, dark eyes tearing up for the first time. He pulls Obito into a hug.

They stay like that without speaking or trying to make sense out of the situation. Instead, they let the gravity sink in. There’s literally nothing left and it will be a problem. The universe is ancient and dying. Death has proven that it is the greatest force.

But sometimes death rewards those who’re smart enough to avoid it. A few extra years can be earned.

Kakashi pulls Obito tighter against his chest.

“’m so sorry,” Obito whispers as Kakashi runs his fingers through the white locks.

“Don’t be,” Kakashi gently scolds. Perhaps the rest of the world wanted Obito to regret his actions but everyone else is long gone, and Kakashi doesn’t need an apology. He’s gotten more than anyone could ask for, he’s had many happy lives. He wants to give something in return. “We’ll find a way to fix this.”

Obito lets out a shaky laugh.

“C’mon,” it isn’t a belittling comment. If there was a solution to this, Obito would’ve reversed the damage by now. He hasn’t been able to do that, not on his own. However, now that Kakashi is there…

There is one idea that seems worth trying.

Kamui is the strongest time-space out there. Nothing has ever come even close to it, and it hasn’t been used with the both Sharingan activated.

Kakashi explains this, and strangely enough, Obito doesn’t cut him off.

Or maybe it does make sense.

They are the last two people alive and each other’s best security.

“If we can go back in time,” Kakashi knows it’s a big _if_ , “we can still save Rin. It’s not going to be easy, and the world is going to be far from perfect. But she could live a normal life. A happy one. We’ll make sure that she gets a chance.”

“That’s a horrible plan,” Obito comments but he hasn’t refused to consider it. “We’ll go with that.”

Kakashi smiles.

The end can’t be avoided forever but it can be delayed, and this is what Obito knows. 

Kakashi has seen his fair share of death. He’s witnessed a handful of peaceful departures and dozens of demises that weren’t pretty at all. There are many ways to go but what unites them is the element of regret. People tend to wish that they’d done more instead of less.

“Looks like we have much planning to do then,” Kakashi comments.

Obito nods and allows Kakashi to press a tiny kiss on his cheek. Technically speaking, they might represent opposing sides in a conflict that hasn’t been resolved, and they’ve never been friends but there is a new alternative, a truly pleasant one. 

If this plan works…

If…

They’ll have one more life to figure out whether they could be lovers for real. It’s an interesting thought experiment and a great little side cause.

In fact, it’s another goal to obtain or die trying.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, the KakaObi week 2019 is over and I'm kind of sad about it since it's been so much fun! Hope that you, lovely readers, have had fun as well? ^^ I'll totally participate next year if this is arranged again. But before that, there are many other plots to explore. Haha, is almost 11 PM now which is why I get to end this with a line that fits the title: good night!


End file.
